fireemblemfandomcom_zh-20200216-history
艾利烏德
艾利烏德（Eliwood、エリウッド）是''聖火降魔錄 烈火之劍的三個主角之一， 羅伊的父親，聖火降魔錄 封印之劍的主要角色。 資料 Eliwood was born of the noble house of Pherae; his father was Lord Elbert and his mother was Lady Eleanora. His childhood best friend was 海克托爾, the younger brother of Uther, the Marquess 奧利提亞. These two attended school together and, as they grew older, their friendship grew as well. He is expected to be around the age of 16 when Lyn first meets him in chapter 7 and a year older in chapter 11 (Eliwood's story) or chapter 12 (Hector's story) due to his support conversation with Hector, which states they have been sparring since the age of 12 once every two months, with a total of 30 or so battles. If so, then he would be 17 in his story. Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Lyn's Story By chance, one day, when Eliwood was scheduled to meet with Hector, he stumbled upon a group of bandits who had captured a young girl named Ninian. After he set about rescuing the girl, he met Lyndis and decided to see if he could help her in her quest to free Caelin from Lord Lundgren. Eliwood convinced Caelin's neighbors to remain neutral in Lyn's dispute. Eliwood's Story Eliwood is a noble on a quest to find his father, who had been kidnapped by the Dark Druid, Nergal. His objectives soon change, however, and Eliwood fights a group of assassins called the Black Fang. As the story progresses, Eliwood comes to battle with Nergal's morphs (artificial humans, some of who are sentient), Nergal himself, and a renegade Fire Dragon to save the world. To defeat Nergal, he journeys deep within the earth to retrieve Durandal, a legendary sword and the eponymous The Blazing Blade or "Blazing Sword," which was used by Roland, the founder of Lycia. Depending on his supports, he can wed 尼尼安, 琳, or Fiora, and becomes the father of 羅伊. Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade At the start of the game, he is beset by illness, so he decides to stay at Castle Pherae to not burden Roy. He then sends his son to 奧利提亞 and hires Dieck's mercenaries to help him. However, he and Hector can be used as playable characters in the link arena and the battle maps after the game is beaten. He comes as a Paladin. 遊戲中 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 敘述 ;Knight of Lycia :''A sincere noble of Pherae. His friends Lyn and Hector serve him loyally登場作品：Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. 基礎數據 稀有度: 劍 |Skill= 鋼劍 }} 劍 |Skill= 銀劍 聖衣 }} 劍 |Skill= }} 技能 武器 奧義 被動 ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade'' Recruitment *Trial Maps: Clear the game five times. 基礎數據 進階數據 |60% |20% |30% |35% |25% |15% |5% |} ''Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' Description: Marquess Pherae's young son. Just and honorable. Recruitment Eliwood’s Mode *Chapter 11: Automatically from the start. Hector’s Mode *Chapter 12: Automatically from the start. 基礎數據 Promotional Gains D }} 進階數據 |80% |45% |50% |40% |45% |30% |35% |} Supports *海克托爾 *琳 *尼尼安 *Marcus *Lowen *Harken *Fiora 總體 While Lyn possesses high Speed, Skill, and Luck, and Hector possesses high HP, Strength, and Defense, Eliwood has no stat in which he truly excels, although it should be noted that he possesses an unusually high Resistance growth for any physical unit short of a Falcoknight, outstripping both of his peers in Resistance. In addition, his high HP growth and average Defense together means that Eliwood is not a unit that will die easily. Although slow in comparison with Lyn, Eliwood's decent Speed and Luck growths, combined with his base of 7 for both, grant him good avoid and doubling capacities, though he may have trouble doubling enemies early on. His Skill will rarely be a problem, but his Strength starts off rather low, and this, combined with his lack of early ability to double, may result in the player having to feed him kills occasionally. Fortunately, however, his Rapier goes a long way towards fixing this offensive problem while, allowing him to kill enemies and even bosses without too much difficulty. Once Eliwood gets past his initial difficulty with scoring kills, he will quickly mature into a strong and efficient fighter, dealing moderate to high damage and doubling reliably, and his good Avoid means that he will rarely be hit. In addition, he possesses the Anima Affinity, widely considered to be one of the best Affinities, and his supports with Hector and Lowen (and to a lesser extent, Lyn) will boost his fighting capabilities considerably. He does possess other supports as well; however, they are generally considered less effective than the ones already mentioned. Despite Eliwood's high combat potential, in his story, his extremely late promotion will render his good growths near meaningless, although if he's had good Level Ups, he can still perform fairly well against some of the late-game bosses. In Hector's story, on the other hand, he can promote as early as Chapter 24, which will give him a good chance to get to Level 15 or so promoted, at which point his Strength and Speed will both be enough to ORKO almost all generic enemies aside from Generals and Wyvern Lords, the former of which he can use his Rapier against; in addition, his promotion will give him very high Aid and Movement, making him a good candidate for rescuing Hector in order to get to the Gate/Throne more quickly. All things considered, Eliwood is a solid unit with good utility both early-game and late-game, thanks to his Rapier and horse respectively, and he has plenty of opportunities to gain Experience thanks to being a Lord. In other words, Eliwood is by no means a liability and should prove to be quite helpful over the course of the game. 聖火降魔錄 覺醒 SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped 名言 ''The Blazing Blade'' :Eliwood/The Blazing Blade Quotes 英雄雲集 :Eliwood/Heroes Quotes 可能結局 ; Eliwood - Knight of Lycia : Eliwood succeeded his father as the marquess of Pherae. His sincerity and his clear guidance made him his father's equal in all eyes. ; Eliwood and 尼尼安 : Eliwood and Ninian were wed after the conflict. Ninian gave up her old life and her people to enjoy a brief life with Eliwood. They have a son named 羅伊, who will one day take up arms to defend his nation. ; Eliwood and 琳 : The marquess of Pherae and the princess of Caelin were wed after the conflict. All of Lycia was in an uproar, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named 羅伊, who will become a great hero. ; Eliwood and Fiora : Eliwood and Fiora were wed after the conflict. A group of Lycian nobles protested that she was a mercenary, but none could sunder their bond of love. They have a son named 羅伊 who will become a great hero. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Sticker Info 正傳以外的登場 Manga Hasha no Tsurugi He plays a minor role in the Hasha no Tsurugi manga during the Kruzard arc, which occurs between chapters 9 - 13. During this arc, he is attempting to help reform the Lycia Alliance amidst a rebellion lead by Kruzard. He then later works with 瑟西莉亞 in sending Al's group to the Western Isles to investigate the Etruian governments' corruption on the Isles. Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Eliwood is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: 《聖火降魔錄英雄雲集》 Eliwood appears as an obtainable character. His class is Knight of Lycia. ;Knight of Lycia *A sincere noble of Pherae. His friends Lyn and Hector serve him loyally登場作品：Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. 語源 Eliwood's name possibly comes from the Germanic name elements "elf" and 'wood,' meaning 'wood of elves,' which might be a reference to Avalon, the legendary island where King Arthur supposedly went to be healed after his last battle. Alternatively, the name 'Elwood' means 'elder tree forest' in Old English. 軼事 *On the official Japanese website for Nintendo, Eliwood won 26th place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. The male-female vote ratio is 2:1. The voter comments seem to mostly focus on his appearance in the game's prequel and his role as the main protagonist Roy's father. *Eliwood's The Blazing Blade incarnation came in 19th place for males in the Fire Emblem Heroes Choose Your Legends popularity poll. He had 8,393 votes. *When Eliwood is a Lord, he holds his sword in his right hand. However, When he promotes into a Knight Lord, he holds swords and lances in his left hand. *According to a support conversation between Marcus and 莉莉娜 in The Binding Blade, Eliwood once disappeared for three days from Pherae and returned with a flower from the "snowy highlands." He presented this flower to his unnamed wife when he returned. *If you fight Eliwood as a SpotPass character for The Blazing Blade, the other units that join him could represent some of his early allies: **2 Paladins (Lowen and Marcus) **2 Warriors (Bartre and Dorcas) **2 Generals (Hector and Oswin) **1 War Cleric (Serra) **1 Trickster (Matthew) **And 1 Swordmaster (Lyn or Guy) *In Awakening, the rapier Eliwood wields in his The Blazing Blade official artwork is made into a usable weapon called Eliwood's Blade. *Eliwood shares his English voice actor, Yuri Lowenthal, with 馬爾斯, 馬利克, Ricken, Kiragi, and the male Avatar from Fates. 圖片 Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Allies Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem: Hasha no Tsurugi characters category:聖火降魔錄英雄雲集角色